Senja
by Michelle I.Xe
Summary: Melihat Sakura sedih bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Sasuke. Maka dari itu, pemuda ini rela melakukan apa saja yang dia bisa. Tak peduli jika nantinya dia mendapat semprotan dari Tsunade, sang Hokage di desa Konoha. / Warning: AU / For BTC Contest / Enjoy!


**A/N: Halo! Kali ini saya datang membawa sebuah fic untuk BTC Contest III. Semoga kalian suka, ya.**

**Warning!: AU, Semoga ga OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pair: SasuSaku tentunya.**

**Nah, enjoy, Minna-san!**

* * *

Pagi ini merupakan pagi yang biasa bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Karena seperti biasa, ketika nyanyian ayam telah terdengar dipagi buta, dirinya akan beranjak bangun, melakukan ritual mandi pagi, juga tak lupa dengan sarapan. Dan setelahnya, ia melangkahkan kaki untuk mengurus hewan ternaknya—sapi, ayam dan seekor kuda andalannya. Oh, jangan lupakan Kyo—anjing _Saint Bernard _peliharaannya dan mentimun-mentimun serta semangka-semangka yang siap dipanen.

Yah, setidaknya semua berjalan seperti biasa sampai akhirnya di sore hari ketika pekerjaan di propertinya telah selesai, ia memutuskan untuk mengelilingi desa Konoha dengan mengendarai Ken, kuda cokelat madu kesayangannya. Yang ketika melewati pantai di sisi barat desa, ia melihat sosok berambut merah muda yang duduk memunggunginya di dermaga. Sosok itu tak lain adalah Haruno Sakura yang dua hari ini tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Maka dari itu, Sasuke turun dari punggung Ken dan membiarkan kuda itu bermain dengan pasir pantai. Sementara dirinya berjalan tenang menghampiri Sakura. Kentara sekali gadis itu tak merasakan kehadirannya. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke membuka sepatunya dan duduk di samping Sakura dengan kedua kaki yang masuk ke dalam air laut yang hangat sore itu.

Lima menit duduk di sana tanpa melakukan apapun kecuali melihat burung camar yang mulai beterbangan sudah cukup membuat Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura benar-benar sedang melamun. Entah apa yang dilamuninya, yang jelas hal itu pastilah benar-benar mengganggu jika sanggup membuat Sakura seperti saat ini. Maka dari itu, Sasuke memilih untuk diam saja memandangi wajah ayu di sebelahnya. Yah, sesekali mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan 'tak apa, bukan?

Lagipula, jarang-jarang seorang Haruno Sakura bersikap tanpa pertahanan layaknya sekarang. Oh, tolong jangan berpikir yang macam-macam! Baiklah, Sasuke memang lelaki normal tapi bukan berarti dia seorang brengsek yang akan seenaknya 'menyerang' gadis yang sedang tanpa pertahanan. Setidaknya tunggu Sakura menjadi istrinya dulu, baru dia berani bertindak—oh, lupakan.

"Ung … Sasuke-kun?"

Kemudian langit seakan runtuh seketika. Ah, dirinya tertangkap basah sedang menatap Sakura—melamun pula. Adakah yang lebih memalukan dari ini? Sasuke rasa tidak ada—setidaknya belum ada dan semoga saja memang tidak ada. Begini-begini juga Sasuke tetaplah manusia yang memiliki rasa malu.

Sementara Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan bingung, Sasuke buru-buru menegakkan badannya dan sedikit berdeham. Kentara sekali pemuda itu sedang salah tingkah. Jika saja Itachi sudah pulang dari kota dan melihatnya, sang kakak sudah pasti sedang tertawa mengejek saat ini. Dan sedikit-banyak Sasuke merasa beruntung bahwa Sakura memiliki kecepatan berpikir yang sedang lambat atau bisa dikatakan sedang linglung sehingga tak akan menyadari tentang acara salah tingkahnya Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun sejak kapan ada di sini?"

"Hn? Ah, baru saja—" Bohong memang. Tapi daripada malu dihadapan sang gadis punjaan hati—ups. Lupakan kalimat sebelumnya.

"Ehehe … maaf, tadi aku sedikit melamun jadi tidak sadar kalau Sasuke-kun ada di sini," ujarnya dengan pipi yang mulai berubah warna menjadi lebih merah. Selain karena sinar jingga mentari, tentu karena merasa malu.

"Tak masalah. Lagipula, kenapa kau melamun di sini?"

Sakura menunduk dan tersenyum kecut sebelum mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap langsung ke mata kelam Sasuke sampai kemudian menjawab, "dua hari ini aku mejenguk Okaa-san di kota. Dan rupanya Okaa-san sudah menemukan pengganti Otou-san …"

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, sebelah tangannya merangkul pundak gadis itu. Sakura tak menolak, malah menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke. Pemuda itu dapat merasakan bahwa tempo bernapas Sakura semakin berat menandakan gadis itu sedang menahan tangisnya.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, kedua orang tua Sakura bercerai dengan alasan yang tidak begitu Sasuke ketahui—biarlah alasannya menjadi rahasia keluarga. Ketika sudah resmi bercerai, Mebuki selaku ibu dari Sakura langsung angkat kaki dari Konoha dan hijrah ke kota besar. Sedangkan Sakura menetap bersama ayahnya, menernak domba di Konoha. Sesekali Sakura akan menjenguk ibunya di kota dengan Ino yang menemaninya.

Sasuke tahu betul bahwa Sakura sangat ingin kedua orang tuanya kembali seperti dulu—utuh dan tidak berpisah seperti ini. Mengetahui ibunya telah memiliki pria lain pastilah membuat hati gadis ini hancur. Harapannya menjadi seolah tak tergapai. Maka dari itu, Sasuke membawa Sakura untuk ikut berdiri bersamanya dan berkata, "dari dulu kau ingin merasakan rasanya menjadi joki saat pacuan kuda, bukan?"

Gadis itu menatap mata pemuda di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Berpikir apa yang mungkin saja sedang direncanakan Sasuke. Namun tak dapat menerka sehingga dirinya hanya menangguk dengan mata yang sarat akan kebingungan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kelilingi Konoha denganku."

**-oOo-**

"Kyaaaaaaaa~"

Suara kaki kuda yang beradu dengan tanah serta teriakan nyaring yang terdengar riang meramaikan Konoha sore ini. Kuda cokelat dengan dua orang di punggungnya melaju dengan kencang. Tak peduli dengan gelapnya petang, seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda tetap saja berteriak girang. Sesekali tertawa renyah dengan pemuda di belakangnya yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

Ya, Sasuke dan Sakura saat ini sudah layaknya dua orang joki yang menunggangi satu kuda cokelat bernama Ken. Sakura memegang kendali sementara Sasuke berjaga di belakangnya. Sungguh, pemuda itu merasa bahagia melihat sang pujaan hatinya tertawa girang seperti ini. Tak apalah jika nanti dia kena semprot dari Hokage karena membuat keributan—yang penting Sakura senang dulu, pikirnya.

"Sasuke-kun, ini menyenangkan! Hahaha!"

"Hn. Ingin yang lebih menyenangkan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat sembari berseru, "iya!"

Selanjutnya, Sasuke mengambil alih kendali Ken dan mengarahkan kuda kesayangannya untuk berlari menuju sungai kecil pemisah desa dengan hutan. Dari posisinya yang berada di depan, Sakura merasa bahwa Ken melaju semakin cepat menuju sungai. Walaupun bingung kenapa Sasuke tak mengarahkan Ken untuk melaju ke jembatan, gadis itu tak berkomentar apa-apa. Toh dia percaya bahwa pemuda yang berada di belakangnya ini tak akan membuatnya celaka.

"Sakura, kau percaya padaku?"

"Aku percaya!" jawab Sakura tanpa keraguan dalam nadanya.

"Kalau begitu, siapkan dirimu. Berpeganganlah sekuat yang kau bisa! Ayo, Ken!"

Gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sedangkan Ken, sang kuda meringkih seolah mengerti jalan pikiran tuannya. Lalu Sasuke tersenyum, sedikit arogansi tampak pada wajah tampannya.

Seiring dengan bertambah cepatnya Ken melaju, sungai nampak semakin dekat dan jelas. Dekat, dekat dan dekat. Sakura merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya semakin kencang—sedikit tidak enak kalau-kalau kibaran rambutnya mengganggu penglihatan Sasuke. Namun karena tidak mendengar adanya protes dari pemuda tersebut, maka Sakura memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah sungai.

Semakin dekat dengan sungai dan mata gadis itu semakin terbuka lebar—entah terkejut atau girang. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke berteriak, "HEA!" dan Ken melompat tepat sebelum kakinya menyentuh air sungai.

Seolah dalam gerakan _slow-mo_, Sakura merasakan perutnya tergelitik karena melayang. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna, mulutnya terbuka dan menarik garis simetris serta wajahnya memerah. Dari ketinggian yang tak seberapa ini, semburat jingga yang merupakan jejak terakhir mentari yang telah terbenam menerpa ketiga makhluk hidup yang sedang melayang melintasi sungai.

Surai merah muda menari lembut diterpa angin dan terlihat begitu indah dalam balutan sinar jingga. Wajah kedua muda-mudi itu pun nampak lebih indah dengan semburat jingga yang seolah menyorot mereka. Begitu juga sang kuda, ia terlihat gagah dengan rambutnya yang panjang tengah berkibar. Ditemani dengan suara merdu sang gadis yang kini tengah tertawa renyah—entah bagaimana dengan Sakura tapi saat ini terasa begitu sempurna bagi Sasuke.

"Saku—aku mencintaimu," bisiknya. Tak ingin membuang waktu yang akan berjalan singkat ini. Sakura menoleh dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Sorot matanya terlihat bahagia. Tidak tahu dari mana datangnya keberanian itu, Sakura dengan lancar menjawab, "aku juga mencintai Sasuke-kun."

Dengan hati yang terlampau bahagia, Sasuke menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Sakura. Meresapi wangi tubuh sang gadis.

Selanjutnya,keempat kaki Ken telah memijak tanah dan mereka terdiam selama kurang-lebih lima menit. Bukan sunyi yang canggung—melainkan sunyi ketenangan yang mereka rasakan. Jantung kedua muda-mudi tersebut sama-sama berdebar bahagia, mengetahui perasaan masing-masing ialah sama.

Kemudian Sasuke mengarahkan Ken menuju rumah Sakura. Mengantar gadis itu pulang sebelum hari terlalu larut. Semoga saja Kizashi—ayah Sakura—tidak menyambutnya dengan wajah masam karena dirinya membawa pulang sang gadis sesudah petang.

**-oOo-**

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih," ujar Sakura setibanya di depan rumah gadis itu. Kemudian benar saja, Kizashi muncul di ambang pintu rumah dengan wajah masam yang ditujukan pada Sasuke. Sedangkan pemuda yang dituju mengangguk sekali sembari tersenyum tipis ke arah sang kepala keluarga Haruno.

"Sakura, cepat masuk."

"Sebentar, Tou-san tunggu di dalam saja, ya?"

Kizashi mendengus kesal—tahu dirinya tak sanggup menolak permintaan putrinya lalu kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Masuklah, istirahat."

"_Etto_ … tentang yang tadi—saat melewati sungai …"

"Hn. Sekarang kau milikku, begitu juga sebaliknya."

Sejujurnya Sasuke malu mengatakan hal itu—terlebih dirinya bukan tipe pemuda romantis. Maka dari itu dia sedikit memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Walaupun wajahnya sedikit berpaling, namun dia tahu bahwa wajah Sakura lebih matang dari wajahnya. Dan hal yang sama sekali tak pernah diduganya pun terjadi—Sakura mengecup pipinya singkat dan secepat kilat berlari memasuki rumahnya. Hampir saja gadis itu terjatuh karena kegugupannya yang mengundang senyum geli di wajah pemuda dengan rambut sewarna bulu burung gagak itu.

**-Epilog-**

"UCHIHA SASUKE! HARUNO SAKURA! KALIAN DIHUKUM MEMBERSIHKAN DESA SELAMA SEMINGGU PENUH KARENA TELAH MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN!" dengan suara teriakan Tsunade selaku Hokage yang menggelegar pagi itu, Sasuke maupun Sakura hanya bisa pasrah jika seandainya mereka mendapat gangguan telinga setelah ini.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**A/N: Saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Semoga ga ada typo atau kesalahan, hehe. Buat yang sudah repot-repot baca, saya ucapin terima kasih sebesar-besarnya. Berhubung bentar lagi mau lebaran, kalo ada kesalahan, saya minta maaf ya :D**

**Mind to review? :3**


End file.
